


Harry's Luck Day

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus had been concerned about Harry Potter since he'd come back for a special eighth year at Hogwarts, especially since they'd become better acquainted in the aftermath of the final battle. When Harry discovers a four-leaf clover, Severus is eager to explain to him the magical abilities of the lucky charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Luck Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



> Thanks to the wonderful **emynn** for the beta work! ♥
> 
> Written for the HP Get Lucky Fest

 

* * *

Severus stood at his office window, watching a lone figure walk along the edge of the lake. An unusually warm March had melted the snow back to reveal a strip of green, and it was there that the figure of Harry Potter stood, staring at the ground. The set of his shoulders seemed indicative of someone who was sad or lonely, which was a ridiculous notion as Potter was easily the most popular student in the entire school. The media had dubbed him the darling of the Wizarding world and crowds gathered anywhere Potter showed up, even in Hogsmeade.

Harry Potter was an enigma. He'd refused to leave Severus' side during his recuperation from Nagini's savage attack and through his subsequent trial. His testimony had exonerated Severus and they had gone on to become friends of a sort. Severus had encouraged Harry to return to Hogwarts for the special eighth year class of students whose seventh year was impacted by the war and had been delighted when Harry agreed. They still met several times a week for tea, but lately, Harry had become quiet and introverted, and Severus was at a loss to understand why.

If the truth be known, Severus had fallen in love with Harry during his recovery. The young man's fierce determination, caring manner, and steadfast loyalty had convinced Severus that Harry had matured. They disagreed and even had arguments, but Harry seemed to value Severus' friendship enough to be open to his point of view. While Severus was content with their friendship, he yearned for something more, despite Harry's lack of interest.

It didn’t explain why Harry appeared as dejected and unhappy as he did now. He was always quick to smile when with Severus or his friends. While Severus had no idea what he had told Granger and Weasley, they at least knew Harry was spending time with him. The youngest Weasley had taken up with Longbottom and most of the older students had similarly paired off, only Harry seemed unattached, which both encouraged and mystified Severus. Harry had shrugged it off when Severus has attempted to ask him.

As Severus watched, Harry stopped and leaned down, picking something up off the ground. Harry cupped it in his hand, bringing it up close to his face as he examined whatever it was. Looking up, Severus swore that Harry was staring at the very window he was standing at, almost as if he could feel Severus watching him. With his hands still cupped, Harry began to walk towards the castle.

Severus followed his progress for a few minutes, eyes lingering on Harry's lithe figure as it moved through the melting snow. A thrill went through him as Severus realized that Harry was most likely on his way to see him, as he often did on Saturday afternoons. With most of the students wrapped up in helping those of Irish origins celebrate St. Patrick's Day, a convenient excuse for a spring party in truth, he would have Harry to himself. Moving through to his private quarters, Severus removed his outer robes and ordered a tea tray from the kitchen. Spelling the flame up in the fireplace, Severus picked up the book on countering Dark spells he'd been reading and waited.

"Headmaster?" Harry's voice drifted in from his office.

"In here," Severus schooled his features into a look of surprise.

Stepping into the room, Severus could see that Harry's cheeks were flushed as if he'd run across the grounds and his hand was against his chest, still closed as if cradling something precious. His hair was windblown with his cloak hanging off one shoulder, and Severus though Harry'd never looked as alluring.

"Headmaster! I need your help!" Harry brought his hand down. "I found this."

Closing his book, Severus stood and met Harry in the center of the room. "What is it?

Harry slowly opened his hand and Severus moved closer to see a perfect four-leaf clover lying in Harry's palm. He felt his breath catch in his chest as he watched the edges shimmer with a golden aura. It was an incredible find.

"How did you ever find it?" Severus asked, failing to keep the awe out of his voice.

"I was just walking down by the lake and it was in the patch of grass where the snow has melted." Harry lifted his hand higher. "Can you tell me what it means?"

Severus tore his eyes away from the clover and frowned at Harry. "What it means?"

"Finding a four-leaf clover – what does it mean?" There was an undertone to Harry's voice that Severus couldn't place.

Harry inched closer, all but pushing his hand against Severus' chest and it was all he could do not to step back. "Like a shamrock, each of the leaves is supposed to represent something: one leaf stands for faith, another for hope, the third," Severus said, having to pause for a fraction of a second, "is for love and the last one is for luck. It is said that if you find a four-leaved clover that soon afterwards you will find some good thing, as it is an omen of good luck."

"No!" Harry's voice was sharp. "I know what it means in the Muggle world. I want to know what it means in the Wizarding world!"

There was an underlying fierceness in his tone and Severus met his eyes. "A four-leaf clover is said to be the luckiest of magical flora, invaluable in certain specialized potions as it has the ability to show the finder their soul mate."

Something glittered in the depths of Harry's eyes and before he realized what was happening, Harry had grabbed his hand. Harry pressed the four-leaf clover between their palms and Severus felt an enormous surge of power, magical and sexual. It seared along his nerve ending and into his magical core in the center of his chest, with the sexual energy pooling in his groin.

"I've heard that only one's soul mate is able to touch the clover," Harry said softly, pressing against Severus.

Severus swallowed hard, feeling a bit overwhelmed and not a little suspicious. "What is it you want of me?"

Harry held his eyes steadily. "I want you to acknowledge _this_. I felt it every time I touched you when you were unconscious, when I held your hand and prayed that you would wake up. Once you did wake up, you put distance between us and it seemed like you were pushing me away."

Severus closed his eyes, attempting to banish the fears associated with giving into the pull of the magic as well as his own feelings. Opening them, Severus looked at Harry, reading the sincerity and something unexpected, promise.

With his free hand, Severus cupped Harry's cheek. "I'm not a very demonstrative man, nor did I want to push you in a direction you hadn't considered going. I thought it best to establish a solid friendship, at least while you were still in school."

Tilting his head, Severus kissed him. The spark of energy radiated from their point of contact and there was no clumsiness in their lips meeting. This was not a slow seduction, but a hungry kiss that aroused Severus in a manner that he'd never felt before. Harry groaned and pressed against him, matching his fervor as they explored each other. Severus wanted nothing more than to spell away their clothing and make Harry his right here in front of the fireplace, but that wasn't what he wanted for Harry's first time.

Severus ended the kiss and pulled back slowly, smirking at the dazed look in Harry's eyes. "Do you want to continue this in my bedroom?"

A slow smile lit Harry's face and he boldly thrust against Severus' thigh. "I thought you'd never ask!"

Shaking his head at the cheek, Severus grabbed Harry's still closed fist and led him into his bedroom. He Summoned a crystal dish from a cupboard and set into on the bedside table, where Harry carefully laid the clover. It shimmered golden for a moment and Severus pinned Harry with a look.

"How in Merlin's name did you find that?"

Harry grinned, setting his glasses on the bedside table and pulled his jumper over his head. "Felix Felicis. Slughorn asked me what he could do to thank me for everything I had done and I told him I would like another vial of it. He gave me enough for two sips," Harry told him, Banishing the rest of their clothing to the corner with a snap of his fingers. "And I figured this would be my lucky day."

Severus eyed him slowly from lips to impressive erection. "I'll see what I can do to fulfill that wish."

Taking a step forward, Severus pushed Harry onto the bed and followed him down, skin to skin. It felt better than even Severus' fantasies, warm, alive, and perfect. Severus devoured Harry's mouth, hands tracing over his face and throat. He shifted down as Harry moaned deep in his throat, Severus chasing the sound with his lips.

"Oh, fuck! _Severus_!" Harry gasped, fingers spearing into Severus' hair as he mouthed Harry Adam's apple.

Severus smirked as he moved his way across the smooth chest and lap at a flat nipple. Harry arched upward, his legs wrapping around Severus as he suckled hard. Sliding lower, Severus licked along Harry's ribcage and down his taut abdomen. He paused as he flicked his tongue in and out of Harry's navel, mimicking what he intended to do soon with his cock. The delicious noises Harry was making spurred him on as Severus ignored his erection to bury his nose in the crisp curls at the base. His hands pushed Harry's thighs up and Harry loosened his grip on Severus as he shifted to kneel between Harry's legs.

Pausing to silently Summon his lube from the bedside table, Severus traced his tongue up the thick vein of Harry's prick. Shorter than Severus', it was thicker than his, the perfect size for Severus, whose cock throbbed harder at the thought of Harry fucking him with it.

"I've already—" Harry's voice broke as Severus tongued his slit. "I'm stretched and ready for you!"

That mental image almost pushed Severus over the edge and he quickly reached down to tug sharply on his bollocks, the brief pain bringing him back from the edge. "You are going to be the death of me, Potter!"

Harry laughed softly, running his hands across Severus' chest, fingers combing through the silky hair at the center. "I'd rather be the life of you."

Severus tried to ignore the thumbs that had found his nipples as he coated his fingers with lubricant and gingerly coated his cock. Reaching down, Severus pushed a slick finger into Harry's hole, finding it was already loose, but added another finger. He quickly made sure that Harry was thoroughly prepared, smirking as he brushed Harry's prostate and he jerked with a shout. Despite Harry's pleading, Severus didn't stop until he was satisfied he wouldn't hurt Harry for his first time.

Severus guided his cock to Harry's slick entrance, pressing lightly before pausing. "Are you aware that a soul bond such as this could result in a magical pregnancy?"

Harry gave him a sly look and wrapped his legs around Severus' waist. "Actually, I'm counting on it!"

He tightened his legs, thrusting upward and Severus gasped as he slid passed the guardian muscles, into Harry's tight heat. Making a shallow thrust, Severus went deeper each time until he was fully sheathed. There was a rightness to their joining, the feeling like he was finally home. Severus could feel their magic pulsing through them both, each acknowledging the other as their soul mate. He leaned forward, bracing his arms alongside Harry's head, holding himself still to allow Harry to adjust to him. Harry gave a hiccupping breath and Severus kissed him deeply.

It was Harry who moved first, breaking the kiss as he rocked his hips. "Severus, move!"

Severus did, pulling out and thrusting forward in a slow, steady manner. He gritted his teeth against the desire to pound into Harry, wanting to make their first time together perfect. Harry seemed to have other ideas, however, tightening his legs to pull Severus deeper as he tightened the muscles around Severus' cock.

"You're making it difficult for me to maintain control," Severus ground out.

Harry grinned, panting. "I _want_ you to lose control!"

Severus could read the passion on Harry's face and feel the way his muscles tightened around Severus, but it was the desire he read in Harry's eyes that was his undoing. Rising up to his knees, Severus began to thrust hard, pulling almost all the way out before slamming deep.

"Touch yourself!" Severus gasped, pounding into Harry.

Harry wrapped his hand around his prick, stroking himself twice, before he arched upwards and spasmed around Severus as he shot his release over his abdomen. His own climax exploded through him in waves from his core. Severus gasped at the incredible sensation as he buried himself deep inside Harry. Collapsing to the side, Severus wrapped Harry in his arms as the tremors subsided and their hearts calmed.

"So much better than my fantasies," Harry murmured sleepily, his face pressed against Severus' face. "Not leaving either."

Relief made Severus' voice rough. "Rather sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Harry threw a leg over Severus' thighs. "It's my lucky day, remember."

"That's the bloody Felix Felicis! Make sure this is where you want to be as I'm not likely to let you go if you decide stay, nor do I share."

"Good," Harry sighed, pulling the rumpled duvet over them. "The potion wore off before I got here as I only took one sip. Saved the other in case I needed it to seduce you."

Severus pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Cheeky brat, I'll remind you of your devious seduction plans when you are heavily pregnant and miserable."

"You'll take care of me, you always have…" Harry's voice faded into a soft snore.

"And I always will," Severus said softly, holding Harry tightly against him.

It seemed Harry wasn't the only one having an incredibly lucky day.

* * *


End file.
